


Just For You

by CTippy



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Sex Education video. Spoilers for season 2.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs/Maeve Wiley, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Eric Effiong/Otis Milburn, Jackson marchetti/vivienne odesanya, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, ola nyman/adam groff, ola nyman/lily iglehart
Kudos: 24





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll be the fire  
> So I can light up  
> An empty room  
> Just for you  
> I'll be a fighter  
> Give me the thunder  
> And I'll get through  
> Just for you  
> 'Cause you'd do the same too."
> 
> This second season, in particular, had so many moments of understanding and friendship and solidarity and I loved them so much I really wanted to make a video if I managed to find the right song, which I did, so here we are! I also tried to experiment more with overlays and effects and I honestly don't know if I like the final result, but I hope you do. :)

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/190501646832/ill-be-the-fire-so-i-can-light-up-an-empty-room) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzygoFfkKo0) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
